


a little touch of sin, why wait another minute?

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [61]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Isobel drags Michael to an abstinence club where he finds something much more intriguing than abstinence.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	a little touch of sin, why wait another minute?

**Author's Note:**

> title from bring on the men from jekyll and hyde, one of my top 5 favorite songs of all time
> 
> inspired by pretty little liars season 1 episode 6 when hanna goes to abstinence club for her boyfriend and meets a character they very, very quickly destroy because plot
> 
> also is this another universe I should write in more? let me know

“Abstinence is the only way to 100% prevent pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases which means it’s extremely important that everyone is prepared to say no, no matter how tempting a situation might be.”

Michael fought the urge to groan as he looked over to Isobel was feigning interest. When she had told him she wanted to join a club to impress a boy, this was the last thing he would’ve guessed. But, here he was, being a good brother so Isobel could have “it’s not sex if there’s no penetration” sex with some guy who played football to look cool.

“Can I have a volunteer to act a scene?” Mr. Ramos asked. Isobel’s hand shot up because of course it did. “Great, Isobel, come up here and… Alex, why don’t you come play the one who says no?”

Michael’s head shot over to see easily the most shocking face in the entire room: Alex Manes. He was dressed head to toe in all black, a chain on his hip and a collar around his neck and makeup on his face. He was hardened and never ever smiled and Michael thought he was beautiful. What he was doing in Close Your Legs for Jesus Club, Michael had no clue.

Alex raised an eyebrow and stayed slouched in the chair, his legs spread wide and arms crossed in a visual display of defiance. “No.”

“C'mon, it’ll be fun,” Mr. Ramos prodded. Isobel gave him an encouraging smile and Michael just waited. This could only be fun. “Come up here.”

Alex sighed and reluctantly stood, his tight jeans doing God’s work as he made his way to stand in front of Isobel. He looked bored at best, but Michael could see the irritation in him. Michael smiled.

“Wanna come up to my room, Alex?” Isobel began. Alex stared at her for a second and the huffed a laugh, shaking his head.

“I cannot do this.”

“Oh, come on, I’m so hot for–”

“No, I mean, this,” Alex said, pointing between the two of them, “Is not a thing that would happen. We are from two completely different social groups, a girl like her does not approach a guy like me.”

“It’s for practicing purposes only,” Mr. Ramos said.

“Well, practicing golf doesn’t mean anything if you have a swim match the next day, you feel me?” Alex pointed out. Michael bit down on his lip, smiling so wide and not even bothering to stop.

“Alex,” Mr. Ramos sighed like this wasn’t a new argument. That almost made Michael laugh.

“We live on a planet where human beings are sexually fluid and abstinence is a pointless affair because, I can promise you, people will have sex anyways. So, pairing me with someone I would never even be tempted to have sex with is easy. Isn’t abstinence supposed to be this woeful challenge?” Alex rambled. Michael jutted his tongue into his cheek and Isobel noticed the look on his face. She scowled, silently telling him to not say whatever he was about to say, but it was too late.

“Hey, Alex,” Michael called. He whipped around and glared, though it was the hottest glare Michael had ever seen. “Wanna come up to _my_ room?”

Alex’s face dissolved into confusion before a slow, impressed smile grew on his lips.

“Yes,” Alex said firmly. Then they both looked to Mr. Ramos with faces that said _‘see?’_ and he sighed.

“Alright, you two can be dismissed,” Mr. Ramos said, waving them off with fatigue and Michael was extremely excited about it. Isobel gave him an evil eye, but it felt worth it.

The two boys grabbed their bag and stalked out of the classroom before dissolving into laughter.

“Oh, dude, that guy looks like you make him miserable,” Michael laughed. Alex grinned helplessly and nodded as they leaned against the lockers.

“I do.”

“Why even go if you don’t want to?” Michael asked. Alex raised an eyebrow as if to ask him the same thing, but Michael just nudged him.

“My dad makes me,” Alex answered. Michael nodded.

“Isobel made me.”

“Well, thanks for jumping in, usually I have to be a nuisance by myself,” Alex said, giving one last smile, “See you around, I guess.”

“Wait, wait,” Michael said, just barely catching his elbow, “You wanna go out sometime?”

Alex’s face got very serious very fast. “Okay, it was funny in there, but asking out a guy because you know he’s gay to fuck with him is just–”

“I’m bisexual and absolutely not fucking with you,” Michael said with a smile that he knew was charming. It was easy to be charming for him. “I’ve seen you around and thought you were cute, but that was really hot and I would like to, you know, actually take you up to my room.”

Alex’s face flushed a deep red and his lips parted in shock. Michael didn’t know if the shock came from someone asking him out or if it was just shocking to find out he wasn’t the only queer kid in school. Michael just continued to smile in hopes that both of those things were obviously true.

“So, can we go out sometime?” Michael asked again. Alex gulped and slowly nodded.

“Uh, yeah, sure, I guess.”

“Cool, I’ll pick you up at 6 on Saturday, is that okay? We can go to the Crashdown,” Michael said. Alex let out a shaky breath, still blushing and looking shocked.

“Uh, okay.”

Apparently something good did come out of abstinence club–and it had nothing to do with actually remaining so.

“Cool. See you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
